The Forbidden Fruit
by Saiyachick
Summary: The fates seemed to be in their favor. How could a love so sweet seem forbidden and wrong, but also so right?


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Those rights are to Stephenie Meyers. I do however own the poem that is featured in this poem. If you attempt to steal the poem, then you're looking at a big lawsuit. It's in the works of publishing and is copyrighted.

-:-

R&R

-:-

**_The Forbidden Fruit_**

-:-

**A stolen kiss, a gentle stare,**

**Freesia lingering in the air,**

**Absent memories, floating about,**

**His topaz eyes filled with doubt.**

-:-

Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen laid in the comfort of their meadow, basking in the warm sunlight. A slight wind swayed the lush blades of grass along with Bella's soft hair. Edward breathed in her floral scent and smiled while nuzzling her neck. Each day they lay upon a blanket, with a picnic basket, and talked to one another. That was how they usually spent their final days before graduation-when it wasn't raining-though even the rain couldn't stop the two from being together.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and pulled her closer to him. Ever since the incident with James, he couldn't let her out of his sight for one minute. She was too precious to lose and couldn't bare the thought of not having her in his life. Sooner or later however, it wouldn't be safe for her to be near his family. A slight frown appeared on his face as he pushed the unpleasant thoughts aside.

"What are you thinking?"

Bella turned in the embrace and stared up at her love. A soft sigh escaped her lips, not out of annoyance, but out of amusement. "Don't you ever get tired of asking that same question?"

"Never," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her throat. "I could listen to you all day."

She gazed into his topaz eyes and smiled at him, "You're a liar."

"Humor me Bella," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"I was thinking about…us," Bella responded, biting her lip.

"Bella," he groaned softly, releasing her from his grasp. "Don't start with me."

"Well why not Edward? You know that I won't stop."

"You're right," he said while sitting up, "I _am _a liar."

A pout formed on Bella's face as she got up to sit also. "Why can't we-"

"Bella, please." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not today." His eyes clouded over and doubt began to appear. She was never going to let it go.

"If not today Edward, when?"

-:-

**Sunlight peeking from above,**

**Blessing the couple, embracing with love,**

**Her voice carrying a vicarious laughter,**

**Not knowing what they will leave with after.**

-:-

Edward opened his eyes and glared at her. "You're really infuriating, do you know that?"

"I picked up that trait from you," she said, a coy smirk appearing on her face. The wind picked up and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Humans," Edward scoffed while placing his jacket around her shoulders.

"Maybe if I was a _vampire _then I would adapt to the colder weather."

"Infuriating," he muttered under his breath.

Bella glared at her boyfriend but soon shrugged it off. She couldn't stay mad at him. She would never win. He would get his way like the little brat he was, dazzling her with a single stare. The argument settled and she began to trace the creases and dips of his cold arm just like the first time.

It still amazed her every time they stepped into the sunlight. His sparkling body put her in awe, mesmerized by his very move. _She _wanted that. She wanted to spend an eternity with him and sometimes she thought he didn't want the same. Yes, he wanted her to live a human life, but eventually she would fade and quite frankly, he would still be the same Edward.

The gorgeous boy that sparkled.

Maybe she could convince him that she didn't have a soul. Thoughts filtered her mind as she thought how _that _conversation would go. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle which turned into a fit of laughter. Unlike his echoing chuckles, Bella laughed freely, not caring who could hear.

Edward opened on of his eyes and stared at Bella. He smiled as he saw the faint blush on her cheeks. Somewhere inside of her Bella still retained a childlike innocence and it was rare moments like these in which he could witness it. He liked to believe that the innocence would last forever. It wouldn't happen though. "What are you laughing at?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Bella said, teasing Edward about his cat-like stance.

Apparently, he didn't appreciate that comment.

-:-

**Stories shared about a shady past,**

**Wishing, praying their love would last,**

**She stares at him, a beauty unclear,**

**He stares back, a love he fears.**

-:-

"Tell me a story Edward," Bella said as she ran her fingers through his hair. His head was nestled in her lap has he laid across blanket once more.

"What kind of story?"

"An Edward story."

He paused for a moment then began to speak. "I don't remember much of my past, but I remember right before the influenza struck my mother and father that I was going to be drafted into war."

"_Really_?" Bella gasped, staring down at his face.

He merely nodded and continued. "Yeah. I received the letter and was preparing to go. I remember only bits of what happened. My mother was very frantic from what my memories show and my father was proud." He opened his eyes and saw the shock written all over Bella's face, but he remained unperturbed. "Then it happened."

"Would it be selfish to say that I'm glad you didn't go?"

"Never," he whispered and pulled her down for a chaste kiss.

Bella's heart began to thump hard in her chest. The contact was still a bit unfamiliar even with all the time they spent together. She prayed each day that they could spend eternity together. She was infatuated by his very presence. Her body yearned to be in his embrace, and when he was away, she felt as if she could spill infinity tears.

She would never know why he found her so interesting. She was just Bella, plain and simple Bella. There was nothing unique about her-besides the fact that she was in love with a vampire-but that didn't count. Every time she stared at his lovely eyes, she couldn't help but feel a pang of regret. She regretted not looking _good _enough for him.

"Stop."

Bella's eyes met Edwards, a look of confusion displayed on her face. "Stop what?"

"You know what I mean," he growled lightly. "I wish you could see what I see."

"Wishes don't come true," she murmured, her face grim. "I should know."

"You're doing it again."

"Why are you so hesitant? Why can't you just _change _me?"

"Because I'm afraid," he snarled, shame glistening in his eyes.

-:-

**Electricity running through their veins,**

**Fingers trembling, a touch of pain,**

**A sweet escape, an ardent bliss,**

**A catch of the breath, a sensual kiss.**

-:-

Before she could blink, Bella was staring at Edward from across the heavenly circle. She sighed and sat there, waiting for him to bring down his temper. At a painfully slow pace, he walked back to her and pulled her up by the tops of her wrists. "Don't you understand? I _can't _do that to you. I can't condemn you to a life of damnation!"

"A life without you _is _a life of damnation!" she responded, a failed attempt at sounding furious. "I want this Edward. I want it."

"Never say that." The words came our harsher than necessary. He stared at her and grabbed her into a fierce hug while placing a placid kiss on her forehead. "You don't know what you want."

"I want you."

"You have me."

Her arms dropped into a sulk. "For a limited amount of time."

"Don't think about the future," he whispered, holding her face with both of his hands. "Think about the present. Think about what we have now."

"But-"

He pressed two fingers to her lips and shook his head. A smile appeared on his face as he trailed his cold fingers down the sides of her cheeks, earning a small shiver. He then began to place frozen kisses along her jaw-line, a smirk growing on his face as he heard her heart pound erratically.

It was moments like this that made her want to hate Edward. Bella surrendered like she always did and blushed as the beating of her heart increased. She placed a hand upon his wintry cheek and directed his route of frozen kisses elsewhere.

They both whispered incoherent words of love to one another against their lips before they collided. Electricity ran through their veins, but both welcomed the rush of adrenaline. The connection the two felt was sensual and tender, innocent and chaste.

They never wanted to part.

-:-

**Another world, a perpetual dream,**

**Breathless at the view she is deemed,**

**Eyes wide open, a travel through time,**

**Witnessing a gorgeous paradigm.**

-:-

Every time they kissed, Bella felt herself transport to another place and time. It was as if the divine connection of their love let her witness the places he has seen and been. She could breathe the Roman-isque air, feel the mist of the Grecian oceans, or even watch a Spanish sunrise.

Though the beauty of the world was nothing compared to him. Nothing would ever come close to him. He was a gift from the Gods and she worshiped every moment. He was her religion and when they shared this bond, she knew he felt the same.

Being with Edward was being in paradise. Nothing else mattered. No one else mattered. Everything seemed incomplete without Edward. He was intoxicating. She felt herself spiral out of control and felt the grip on her tighten.

"Breathe Bella," Edward whispered into her ear, pulling her back into consciousness.

A rush of color filled her cheeks as she realized she was about to pass out. After a few breaths of air, she felt fine and rested her head against his chest. "Don't leave me Edward. Please don't ever leave me."

"I promised you Bella," Edward said soothingly, patting her head like a child. "I promised that I wouldn't leave you after the whole Italy incident. Neither Vampires, wolves, nor anything could keep me away from you again. I'd rather die than be away from you."

"Then change me," she said tersely, traitor tears spilling down her face.

-:-

**The minutes tick, the hours pass,**

**The clouds rumble, arriving in a mass,**

**Tears from the heavens slowly fall,**

**Appropriately mourning for the day is gone.**

-:-

"I…I just can't Bella." A pained expression appeared on his face. "I can't cause you that much pain."

"You did once before…when you left me."

He blinked. "That was unintentional. I was trying to save you, but I nearly killed you." Edward's stare became hard as he looked away from her. "I'm sorry."

"We're even," Bella said dully. "I nearly killed you when you went to Volterra."

The warm sun began to fade and a group of storm clouds arrived on the scene. It began to rain steadily, but neither one moved. Their eyes met, sad that their day was ending. A heavy downpour drenched the two loves though they didn't care. They had each other.

Edward watched as Bella began to slowly twirl. She never looked more beautiful in her life. She swayed and welcomed the rain for the first time in her entire life. It was familiar. It was home.

Graduation was dawning near and there were only a few days left. Whether he liked it or not, Bella would get her way from Carlisle, no matter how much she hated the thought. He knew it hurt her every time he refused to change her, but it was for her own good.

His eyes fell upon her still figure as she began to pick some sweet flowers and made a crown. Her hair, soaked from the rain, fell limply down her back in loose ringlets. Her scent was even sweeter in the rain and he welcomed it.

She turned to him with the look of a naïve child. He opens his arms and watched her stride towards him, and for once, she didn't stumble.

-:-

**Twilight claims another sweet day,**

**Glances are shared, wanting to stay,**

**A solemn dance, a sway in the rain,**

**She weeps for it's another day in vain.**

-:-

It was twilight, the safest time for him. Even though the sky looked dreary, he could see the ethereal colors signifying the end of another day.

"I don't want to leave," he heard her mutter into his chest.

"You're going to catch a cold."

He could feel the scowl form on her face. "Gee. Thanks _mom_." A chuckle escaped his lips, nuzzling her matted hair. He would never tire of her sarcasm.

He began to hum Bella's lullaby absentmindedly as he held her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they both began to move, dancing in the rain. It was beautiful. They were beautiful.

The moment was bittersweet. It was bittersweet in the sense that it was another delay to another argument. They both knew it, but they chose to live in ignorance for just a bit longer.

The lullaby become stronger and the sound of the pouring rain and roaring thunder only heightened the effect. They danced to escape reality and ever unpleasant moment that they ever experienced. They swayed passionately to the soft rhythm, staring at one another intently.

And then he heard it. A tiny noise escaped from Bella's mouth until he finally noticed and smelt a hint of salt mixed with the rainwater.

He then realized her face wasn't only drenched with the rain. Tears were present.

-:-

**Eternally bound, a love so true,**

**Time well spent, time overdue,**

**A ghost of a whisper, promises prolonged,**

**He fiercely tells her their affection is wrong.**

-:-

She tried to control herself, but the heavy sobs couldn't be contained. The misery that overpowered her was unbearable. _Why? _That was the only thing that kept hammering throughout her thoughts. They were meant for one another. Everything in her being told her that.

"Please…"

"No," she said firmly, letting the tears fall freely. "I won't."

"This happens every day Bella," Edward said, desperately trying to console her. "Same thing, same response."

"Well then change your response!" she yelled. He stared, shocked by her outburst. Her breath became ragged as she glared at him. "Change your mind Edward. Please. Do this for me. I'll go on my hands and knees begging, just please-"

Edward grabbed her wrists, his eyes filled with rage. Tremors of anger shook his body as his pale face filled with disgust. "Do you know how wrong we are for each other? I'm not even supposed to exist Bella, can't you understand that? Can't you see that this is forbidden?"

"But how can something so forbidden, seem so right?" Bella whispered placing a feathery kiss in the middle of his exposed chest.

-:-

**She glowers at him, a stare so severe,**

**He scowls back with a stubborn leer.**

**She reveals an apple, missing a bite,**

**Softly explaining how everything was right.**

-:-

Their eyes met for the umpteenth time, battling each other for dominance. She glowered at him, though kept a serious face and he responded with a scowl.

"Bella you're being absurd," Edward scoffed, trying to lighten the mood. "You're so stubborn-"

"I'M stubborn? What about you?!"

"I'm reasonable-"

"Ha!"

He rolled his eyes. "The fact of the matter is Bella, this whole thing is wrong. Please try and understand-"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I am not stupid. I may not have enough _wisdom _like you, but I am not a fool so don't you even _dare _treat me like a child!"

"Well if you would stop and _listen-_"

"I am listening! It's the same thing, different day!" she exclaimed hysterically. "Edward, One year ago you gave me many choices. You gave me so many chances to turn my back on you never once did I do that. Why can't _you _understand when I say that I want to spend forever with you? No matter what it costs Edward, no matter what it takes, I _want _to be with you till the end of time itself!"

Edward stood speechless and watched as Bella rummaged through the picnic basket. She then pulled out a red apple and took a small bite while carefully swallowing. Her eyes lit up as she showed the bite to him.

"You say our love is forbidden Edward but look at this. It's too late. I don't care what you say but I will _not _turn back and I will _not _listen to you say that it's not too late. No matter what you say, you can't change the past and you better not _dare _try and change my future. It is my fate to be with you! You say this relation ship is wrong, but it feels so right, and you know what? It is!"

-:-

**A symbol of forbiddance resting in her grasp,**

**Fingers entwine in an amorous clasp,**

**No one knew, no one cared,**

**A love uninterrupted, no one dared.**

-:-

Edward stared at the lovely girl before him. Never in their time together did Bella shock him so much today then every other day put together. She ceased to amaze him and that's what he loved about her-that and everything that was her.

"You're right. I did give you many chances to leave, and not once did you leave me. I had to end up running away from you."

She was about to speak but he shook his head.

"Please, let me finish," he replied earnestly, taking her free hand into his, their fingers lacing together. "I know that we have different views on your changing, but how would you feel if I asked you to take away my soul? How would you feel if I asked you to be the death of me? Do you know how easily I could kill you Bella? Your blood is so sweet and irresistible. Your very being is intoxicating. Remember what they said you were to me back in Volterra?"

"Yeah," Bella said in a hoarse whisper. "_La tua Cantante_."

"Exactly," Edward said, a gentle smile forming despite the arguments. "Your blood sings for me. How could I live with myself if my thirst for your blood is too hard to resist? What if something went wrong?"

The rain had stopped long ago, thought the clouds remained. A thick-_heavy_-silence settled between the two. Nothing or no one dared to interrupt the situation at hand as the two were left contemplating each others thoughts.

-:-

**Choices and decisions made long ago,**

**Feelings and emotions tenderly grown,**

**Too late to run, too early to end,**

**Forgiven by the Gods even though they sinned.**

-:-

"I trust you Edward." It seemed like hours before anyone spoke, but the silence was finally broken. Bella stared into her love's topaz eyes, her pleading eyes filled with unshed tears. "I love you with all my heart and I always will."

"I love you with all my heart also-well-what's left of it," he chuckled, grinning as he heard a small laugh escape Bella's mouth. "I told you once before that _you _are my life and I meant it. I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

Deep inside of him, Edward knew that Bella was right when she said it was too late. They formed a bond, and vowed too many things that couldn't be broken. The emotions and feelings they felt for one another were too strong to just let go.

Edward did the only thing he could think of. He took the apple from Bella's grasp and took a small bite himself. He smirked at her as he saw her face fill with an array of emotions.

"How can something so sinful be so delicious?"

She looked as if she could cry and laugh at the same time, but all she did was jump in his arms and hug him with as much strength her body would allow.

-:-

**An innocent sin, a harmless crime,**

**No matter how chaste, no matter how divine,**

**A forbidden romance between light and dark,**

**A beautiful romance leaving its marks.**

-:-

The minutes passed until she broke away and stared at him with hope. "So does this mean…?"

"Yes Bella, I will change you," Edward said huskily as he bent down and pressed his lips on her throat. He grinned at her heart's response.

"Please," she begged desperately, her voice fading away. "Now."

"As you wish my love," he growled playfully while biting into her pale flesh-his forbidden fruit. "Delicious."

Not too far off, the Cullen family stared at the affectionate display before them. Of course Alice had foreseen everything, but she couldn't tell Edward. How else was she suppose to gain another sister?

-:-

**Retreating from their peaceful haven,**

**Undying vows, begin her transformation,**

**Vanishing forever from the face of the earth,**

**Redemption and her lover waiting for her rebirth.**

-:-

**Authoress Note: **I hope you enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it. I originally posted the poem by itself but I realized it would also make a fine story so, why not combine it? ALSO please review puppy eyes I would appreciate it.

**_ALERT: _**If you have a request of a story you would like to read and you want me to write it either send it through a message or a review and I will do my best to write the story for you. Thank you.

♥Your humble authoress


End file.
